(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector, and more particular to an improved electrical connector providing secured plugging and convenient unplugging.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are of various specifications and technologies. For example, there are USB connectors, HDMI connectors, etc., to name just a few. Connectors of different specifications are of course structured differently. For the recent Super Mobile High-definition Link (Super MHL) connectors which provides high-definition video images, they are quite inconvenient in terms of plugging and unplugging due to their rather small dimensions.